


Lovino Sends Nudes

by LiteralCancerTM



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dick Pics, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Home Alone Inspired Shenanigans, I wrote this at 3 am and I woke up to it so, I'm not really sure but I tried my best, Implied GerIta - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, No Nut November so no nutting to this you cunts, Nudes, Prumano - Freeform, Sexting, Smut, Texting, date, kind of ooc?, well at least the first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCancerTM/pseuds/LiteralCancerTM
Summary: Yup





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 3 am is the freaky hour, y'all.

     Staring at his phone, Lovino faced a hard decision. His thumb hovered over the ‘send’ button, shaking a bit. His latest whim was sending nudes to his boyfriend Gilbert. Which he hadn’t done, of course. He was starting to have second thoughts, this being unusual for him. Under normal circumstances, Lovino would just send them. He didn’t really care. But this was Gilbert… This was the first serious relationship he’d been in for a long time, and as much as he hated to admit it, Gilbert’s opinion mattered to him. Like, what if he didn’t like what he saw? What if Gilbert got mad at him for sending them? Yeah.. he needed consent before he went any further.

     Lovino deleted the pictures off of his phone and let out a shaky sigh. He and Gilbert had been dating for around two years now- since senior year. They’d never taken their relationship farther than making out shirtless. This was unusual too. Both men were comfortable with each other and both normally moved fast in their relationships. But this was different for whatever reason. Lovino didn’t seem to care all that much why, he was just focused on their relationship growing. Plus, they’d agreed to take it slow… maybe not this slow.. Lovino needed to speed things up.

 

     Gilbert reached over for his phone, which was laying somewhere on the couch. His eyes were glued to the television screen, fully immersed in the story line of a movie. “Luddykins, could you get that?” he asked, hand searching for the phone that was just out of reach.

     Ludwig rolled his eyes, but, being a good younger brother, he took it, knowing Gilbert would be too busy to look at it anyway. He’d just reply for his brother, was what he’d decided before actually reading the text. He made a grunt of surprise and discomfort. He floundered for a second in German before remembering their Opa liked to speak English in the house since it ‘helped with their fluency.’ “Ah, no! You answer it, and keep that stuff to yourself!!”

     “Huh?” Gilbert finally glanced over, confused as to what Ludwig was blabbering about. Plus, Ludwig never _blabbered._ He looked at his brother, whose face was red, then down at his phone. He took it and smiled when he saw it was from his boyfriend. He’d almost ignored him! But when he read the text, he quickly stood up. “Look, uh, I’m gonna head to my room…” he told Ludwig awkwardly while making some sort of hand signs motioning to his room.

     “Yes, you.. You go do that.”

     Gilbert practically flew himself up the stairs and to his room. He quickly shut the door and locked it then jumped down on his bed, moving to lay on his stomach. He unlocked his phone and stared at the message for a long time. Well, messages.

_'Do you want nukes?’_

_‘Fuck, I meant nudes jfc.’_

 

     He chuckled a bit at that but he was still freaking out over the whole nudes deal. Like, they’d been dating for quite some time and he figured that Lovino had the right to take it a step further in their relationship, but he had not been expecting this.

 

     The Italian had been in the kitchen as he waited for Gilbert’s response. He had to cook dinner then anyway, so it was the perfect pastime to wait for his boyfriend’s reply. Well, that and the fact that he was really stressing about the answer and needed cooking to take his mind off things. He jumped when he heard his phone chime from where he’d forgotten it in the living room.

     “I got it!” his brother announced, already in the living room and next to the phone. Lovino ran for it.

     “The fuck you don’t!” he shouted, tackling the younger kid to the couch. Feliciano was always such a snoop when it came to Lovino’s personal life. He claimed it was because Lovino was always so secluded from the rest of the family and he knew nothing of his personal life. Lovino said that it should stay that way. He got up, forcing himself not to read the text until he got into his room. “Feli, you’re making supper now,” he said then left without explanation to his room.

     He sat down at his desk then finally opened his messages, holding a breath.

_‘You for real??’_

 

     Lovino rolled his eyes. He didn’t fool around about that kind of stuff. Well, he did. But whatever! He replied then got an immediate request for a facetime call. He picked up.

 

     Gilbert stared wide-eyed at Lovino, who he could see on screen. How could he act so calm in a situation like this?! “Okay, okay, _what?_ ”

 

     Lovino rolled his eyes again. “You know what the messages said, dummy. Unless you suddenly forgot how to read?”

 

      The self-proclaimed ‘Prussian’ snorted. “I forgot my glasses downstairs so I didn’t know if I had read that right!” he defended with a huff. “But like, nudes? You sure you want to send those?”

 

      He tsked. “Look, I wouldn’t ask you if I didn’t want to do it,” he replied, moving to sit on his bed. The chair had gotten uncomfortable. “The question has a yes or no answer; do you want nudes from me or not? I need your fucking consent, Jesus. You’re slow in the head.”

 

     Having been around Lovino for years and being quite good friends, Gilbert knew that was just his way of showing affection. “Shouldn’t we, like, have a serious discussion first?” For once, Gilbert was also thinking this through. There were a lot of responsibilities that came with nudes…

 

     Lovino sighed, knowing Gilbert was right. “I guess,” was all he said.

 

     “Right, well.. Um, you’re completely and totally comfortable with sending and receiving them, right? ‘Cause it would _not_ be awesome if you were uncomfy with any of this.”

 

     The Italian groaned but nodded. He knew Gilbert was just trying to make sure this all played out nicely and they were good about this. The albino was sweet in that way. “Si, si. I’m comfortable.”

 

     “Awesome.” By now, Gilbert’s face was red, just thinking and talking about all of this. The subject of Lovino’s dick apparently made him flustered. In any right, it would. “Ah..” He racked his brain for what they needed to figure out next, but his brain was totally fried. He tried speaking, but it came out in rapid German.

 

     “Let’s talk about rules,” Lovino supplied, getting Gilbert’s dilemma there. It wasn’t uncommon for either of them to slip into their native tongue when flustered. It happened fairly regularly, actually. And now it was his turn to help the conversation.

 

      After a bit, Gilbert managed to nod and clear his throat. “Rules,” he repeated.

 

     “Mhmm.” He nodded slightly, glancing over at his cat. Well, more like one of his brother’s million cats, but he didn’t care. This one liked him better. “I don’t want you sending them to anyone,” he said, looking back at the tiny screen in his hands, “Go right fucking ahead if you want to take a screenshot, but never show anyone. Got that?” When he got a distracted response, he huffed. “Gilbert Maria Beilschmidt, I will personally chop your dick off if you show anyone. _Got that?”_

 

     Gilbert gulped then nodded. He’d just been distracted by this whole conversation. That, and he now had a little friend in the south that was caused by this sort of sex-ish talk. “Ja, ich verstehen,” he agreed. He knew Lovino at least knew what that meant.

 

     “Good.” Lovino hummed, tapping his chin. He had near-complete trust in Gilbert that he wouldn’t do anything stupid like that, but threats always made sure.

 

      It took a minute, but Gilbert regained his composure. “Uh, also, we should tell each other when we’re sending them so we don’t accidentally send them when someone else is on or near our phone,” he suggested. It’d be so awkward to like open his snapchat in front of his Opa and just have Lovino’s fucking dick on the screen.. He’d be in some deep shit for sure.

 

     “Yes, that’s a damn good one,” Lovino agreed. That really worked for him since his two brothers _and_ his Nonno liked to go on his phone sometimes. He’d have to keep the pictures he’d inevitably get from Gilbert on some sort of protected file… “Oh, don’t fucking keep them on your photo roll,” he said, a whine taking place in his voice, “Keep them on something like an email draft because nobody goes through those.”

 

     “Sure.”

 

     “And you better be sending some back! I... “ His face flushed red and he furrowed his brow, looking away, back at the cat. “I want to see your thick German cock,” he said, quietly.

 

     Gilbert nearly choked on his own spit, his entire face going redder than it ever had before. He face planted onto his bed, trying to form words. Or even sounds. “JA!” he suddenly shouted, then quieted down when he realized how loud he was being, “Ja, I will.. I will send some back if that’s what you really want,” he replied.

 

     Lovino’s face was flushed as well, not believing that he had said that. “I look forward to it,” he flirted, even though he was quite flustered. It must’ve been the Italian charm that was helping.


	2. Chapter 2

     Nude pictures were something you wouldn’t find Lovino posing for on a regular. He never had a reason to- he didn’t think his penis was all that impressive compared to probably a lot of people. It was kind of long, but that would’ve been the only thing going for it. Other than that, it was your standard penis. He’d read a couple articles on how to pose, but he still wasn’t sure.

    The first one he’d ever send to Gilbert was alright. Nothing pornstar worthy. Just his flushed face in the top corner of the pic, the main focus being his hand on his erect dick. He _would_ run it through with a friend had this been someone he hadn’t been serious about, but he was seriously dating Gilbert. And to be quite honest, he only wanted Gilbert to see. Which wasn’t a surprise, actually. Because, like, who would want other random people to see their dick?

    His heart thud fast in his chest as his thumb, once again, hovered over the send button. He knew Gilbert was waiting for the message, so he had to just do it. And just do it he did. Screwing his eyes shut, he pressed his thumb down on the send button then threw his phone across the room on impulse.

    Now he just had to wait.

    And he didn’t have to wait for long.

    Shakily, Lovino went and picked up his phone. He read the text.

   

_‘Fuck that turns me on’_

 

    After receiving that picture, Gilbert had gotten harder than he already was. He decided now was as good of time as any to send Lovino his own dick-pic. Being someone who took pictures of himself like this on the regular, he knew what he was doing. He angled the camera perfectly so you could only see his parted lips and proud cock.

    Trying not to make a big deal out of it, he sent it almost as soon as he took the picture. He scrolled nonchalantly back to Lovino’s picture, much more cool with this now that they weren’t actually discussing it in real times. He took a screenshot, saved it to an email draft, as Lovino suggested, then deleted the original picture.

     He stared at the one he’d received for a while. Oh, how he would love to have it right in front of him. How he would love to have Lovino. His precious, wonderful Lovino.

      With thoughts of the Italian and the picture in front of him, he lazily stroked himself with one hand, using the other to reply to Lovino when he texted him. He threw his head back with a particularly loud moan.

 

_'You can’t guess what types of things that makes me feel, baby.’_

 

_‘How about you tell me, then?’_

 

_‘Fuck, my cock gets hard just looking at you. I can’t imagine what it’d be like to see you laid out in front of me, ready for me to take.’_

 

      Gilbert was somewhat experienced in sexting. He’d done it before in past relationships- it really wasn’t that different from talking during sex. Well, the sex he’d had when he was in high school. Thinking back on that, he probably wasn’t even good when in high school. Oh well.

 

_‘Are you touching yourself to me, Gil?’_

 

      To Lovino, sexting kind of just came naturally to him. It must have had something to do with his Italian roots. He wasn’t a stranger to sex either. Though, he probably slept around more than Gilbert did during those years. It wasn’t something he was exactly proud of.

 

_‘Yes.’_

_‘Nice, slow strokes, Gilly. I don’t want you to cum just yet.’_

 

As Lovino instructed, Gilbert slowed down his stroking, biting his lip to keep from moaning anymore. He imagined it was Lovino who was touching him and not his own hand.

 

    _‘How does it feel?’_

_‘Fucking awesome. I wish this was really you touching me.’_

 

    Lovino watched as he received texts, anticipating what he’d say next. By now, he was glad that he’d sent those. This was definitely an experience, and a good one at that.

 

    _‘I can’t help but wonder what wonderful noises you’re making…’_

 

    In all honesty, if they were to have sex, Gilbert would definitely be topping. But for some reason, as they texted back and forth, Lovino seemed to be the dominant one for now. Perhaps it was just because it was he who sent the first picture. Or maybe it was because Gilbert was the one touching himself. Either way, it worked out as such.

   

    _‘I’ll only make noises for you, Lov.’_

 

_‘And I, you. God, Gilbert, I can’t wait for the next time we see each other_ _~_ _’_

 

That last sentence was something that Gilbert was not expected. His hand sped up and, before he knew it, he’d reached his orgasm with a loud moan. His free hand flew up to cover his mouth, hoping neither his Opa or brother had heard it. But they had. Though, they weren’t about to say anything about it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need to write the last chapter so it might take me a day or two idk lol


	3. Chapter 3

     Ludwig knocked on his brother’s door, face a little red, but other than that, he wore a blank expression. Gilbert opened the door and leaned against the door frame, looking at Lud. “What’s up, bro?” he asked. 

 

     The blonde looked at him with something of disdain then shoved a box and a small bottle in his arms. “Opa and I have agreed to go out this weekend to give you… space. We leave now. Have fun.” With one last glance, Ludwig marched away, his job now being over. That was some tough work..

 

     Gilbert stared at his brother’s back as he walked downstairs, confused. He heard the door slam shut then he looked in his arms. His brother had given him condoms and lube… His face looked as Ludwig’s had just moments earlier. Well, time to get Lovino over here, right?

  
  


     Lovino woke up from his daily nap, his phone buzzing beside him. It was too early for his alarm… He considered just ignoring whoever had most likely texted him. Eventually, he decided ‘fuck it’ and glanced at his phone.

 

_      ‘Come over.’ _

 

     It was Gilbert. He should have figured. The albino was the only one who had the audacity to interrupt his naps, which he told everyone about so they wouldn’t disturb him. He sighed.

 

_      ‘No. I’m sleeping. Plus, Feli and Sebby want me to go with the market with them after.’ _

 

_      ‘I’m home alone.’ _

 

      That got Lovino out of bed and throwing on a day shirt. He packed some stuff, knowing he’d most likely being staying the night. That’s what he always did when he went to Gilbert’s place. “I’m going out!” he announced, putting on his shoes.

 

     Sebastian poked his head out from the den. “Going out?” he repeated, “I thought we were going to go to the market!” 

 

      Feliciano nodded from where he had appeared from behind his brother. “Yeah! And I wanted to go to the shelter to see pretty kitties, too!” Sebastian nodded in agreement. 

 

     Lovino rolled his eyes. “I can go out if I fucking want, idiots. Go yourselves.”

 

     “Lovino, where are you going?” Romulus called from the kitchen.

 

      He sighed. Great, now the whole family was in on his outing. “To Gil’s.” His brothers and Nonno didn’t know about his and Gilbert’s relationship. They didn’t need to. Honestly, he wasn’t sure how he’d managed to keep it a secret from them for more than two years. Especially with how snoopy they were. 

 

     Feliciano got a soft smirk on his face. He’d seen them around each other. There was definitely something going on between them! “I think you two are together,” he said in a singsong tone, resting his chin on Sebastian’s head.

 

     “Wha- Not in a million years!” Lovino snapped. Shit, if they knew, they’d be asking him all sorts of questions forever and ever. It would suck balls. Which was hopefully what he’d be doing soon… Ugh, he had to get out of there. “Look, I’m not dating him! It’d be really weird if I were dating my brother’s boyfriend’s brother, wouldn’t it? Plus, Gilbert is loud and annoying and obnoxious. Not to mention, he’s got something wrong upstairs.”

 

     Sebastian grinned. “That’s what you say about people you like! You love him!”

 

      “And I bet you’re going there to have some fun~” Feliciano added.

 

      Their Nonno appeared from the kitchen. “Are you boys together?” he asked, curious. He’d had his suspicions but never really brought it up.

 

     Lovino glared at all of them and avoided everything they were saying. “Look, I’m going to be late if I don’t go now. I’m taking the Prius.” With that, he took the keys off the key rack. “Ciao.”

  
  


      Gilbert had his own little plan set up. He was going to make Lovino wait for the sex. They’d have their own little night alone, just them on a little home-date. It’d be great. Before messaging his boyfriend, Gilbert’d made dinner and set it out on the kitchen table. Sure, he wasn’t the best cook, but it was the thought that counted! Plus, schnitzels weren’t  _ that  _ hard to make.

 

      Lovino only lived about ten minutes away so it wasn’t long before he was there and knocking on Gilbert’s front door. He decided he couldn’t wait any longer and just walked in. He was met by  his boyfriend sliding in on the wood floors. “Eyy, baby girl. Took you long enough.”

 

     The Italian rolled his eyes at the pet name, though, he didn’t particularly mind it. “I got here as soon as I could. My idiot family decided to interrogate me.” He dropped his bag and took off his shoes. 

 

Gilbert sauntered up to him and placed his hands on Lovino’s waist, pulling him close. “Interrogate you about what?”

 

     Lovino reached up to wrap his arms around Gilbert’s neck. “About us. They’re really close to finding out. Maybe I should tell them..”

 

     “I could help you with that, ‘Vino.” He grinned then leaned in for a kiss. Nothing too needy or sexual, which did surprise Lovino as it was about to be their first time together. Gilbert pulled back and took Lovino’s hand in his then led him into the kitchen. “Come on, the awesome me made dinner.”

 

      He followed after his boyfriend. “Dinner? I thought we were going to fuck.” He sat down once they came to the table.

 

    Gilbert sat across from him. “Oh, we will. But I wanted tonight to be special since I really like you.” He pointed at the food. “Hey, so I worked really hard on dinner! You should try it.”

 

      Lovino raised an eyebrow. “Just like? What about that time when you were sick and you told me you loved me every five seconds?” He looked down at his plate. “It better not taste like ass,” he warned before beginning to eat. He had to admit that it wasn’t bad. Nothing like what him or his family made, what with their family restaurant and things (It was actually closed that day because they were renovating the main room). “You’ll make a good housewife,” he commented.

 

    Laughing, Gilbert began to eat as well. Schnitzels were one of his favourite foods. Other than pancakes, of course. “Please, we both know you’re going to be my awesome housewife.” 

 

     Dinner went by as it usually would at one of their little home-dates. They laughed and talked together, then cleaned up. It was nice. Soon, it was time for a movie. Gilbert popped the popcorn as Lovino got to pick since it was his turn. Gilbert returned to him with a bowl of popcorn and some coca-cola. He sat next his boyfriend on the couch. “What are we watching?” he asked. Hopefully it was some awesome action movie, or something with lots of fighting. 

 

      Lovino smirked and booped his nose. “You’ll see,” he said. He cuddled up to Gilbert’s side and threw the blanket over their laps.

 

     “That’s not ominous at all,” Gilbert replied sarcastically. 

 

     As they watched, Gilbert got more and more confused. He’d never seen this movie before and it definitely didn’t seem like an action movie.. Something like a romance. Suddenly, it dawned on him. “Are we- are we watching 50 Shades Of Grey??” 

     Lovino nodded. “Si, we are.” He knew Gilbert would get in the mood while he watched this movie- as Lovino usually did. That just made it so he didn’t have to wait the duration of the movie for what he’d come over for. 

     “Alright then…” Gilbert had not expected to watch something like that, but he figured with the new movie coming out, it was kind of inevitable to watch one of them. He quickly caught on to what Lovino was planning when the Italian moved the popcorn from Gilbert’s lap so he could sit there.

     Now, Lovino sitting on Gilbert’s lap was something that usually happened when they were together. Whether it be on dates or back when they were in high school. It happened. He’d understood when Lovino started to subtly grind on him. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for Gilbert to feel himself harden. 

     He looked questioningly up at Lovino. “You really can’t wait all that long, can you?” he asked, trailing a finger up Lovino’s inner thigh and down again.

     Lovino played innocent. “Oh, whatever do you mean? I’m just here, sitting on your lap and watching this movie..”

     Gilbert leaned up and kissed him roughly. He pulled back after a couple seconds. “Lovino, we’re going to have the most awesome sex you’ve ever had.”

     The brunette laughed. “Really now? Prove it to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I lied since I changed my mind. But the next chapter will be smut for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this was rushed and written at two am, so it isn’t the greatest. Also my first time writing smut so it’s kinda bad but I’m too lazy to fix it

Eventually, they’d ended up in Gilbert’s bed, the movie long forgotten. Lovino tugged lightly on the albino’s shirt, signaling he wanted it off. Gilbert moved off from on top of him and pulled his shirt off, discarding it on the floor. For once, he didn’t mind that it wasn’t folded. He helped Lovino out of his shirt, throwing that one somewhere, too. 

 

Lovino huffed. “Hurry up. We don’t have all day,” he said, pulling Gilbert back on top of him. 

 

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. “We just got started- chill!” He looked over Lovino’s now bare chest. He leaned down to make dark hickies on the Italian’s collarbone, neck and chest.

 

Suddenly, Lovino used his hands to move Gilbert away from his neck. “Not there. I don’t want my family to see.”

 

The German pouted. “But you look so much better with these,” he purred, trailing his fingers down Lovino’s sides, making him shiver. He grinned a little. “What’s stopping you from letting loose  _ now _ ?”

 

Lovino tsked. “You know my rules, Gil. You can do that all you want once I tell my family.” He kissed his nose. “I’d invite you to at that point.”

 

Gilbert ground his hips down on Lovino’s. “You would? Awesome.” But he did comply and kept the hickies to under the collarbone. Lovino’s breathy moans just got him more excited and he became slightly rougher. 

 

Finding his pants tighten, Lovino moved his hips upward, wanting to get the full extent of the grinding. It felt great. He moaned softly. “You fucking bastard,” he murmured. 

 

  The albino ended up attaching his mouth to one of Lovino’s nipples, sucking on it lightly, causing the smaller man to arch his back and moan quietly.   
  
    “Fuck, Gil..” he murmured, threading his fingers through Gilbert’s hair, “I’m so excited for your cock, baby. That picture you sent me was amazing. I can’t wait to see the real thing.”

  
    Gilbert kind of humped Lovino’s leg slowly, wanting friction to appease himself. He groaned. “Thankfully, you’ll have my awesome dick up your ass in a couple minutes,” he said around the nipple.   
  
    Lovino gripped his hair, moving his leg so he could help Gilbert out a little. “Now, don’t go cumming in your pants like a silly junior high kid,” he warned, smirking slightly.   
  
    The albino matched his smirk, then licking a line up Lovino’s chest. “Well, we better hurry up then, baby. Even the very sight of you is enough to make me cum in my pants..” He began to undo Lovino’s belt, draping it across the headboard once he’d succeeded. Lovino helped him by lifting his hips then shimmying out of his pants, throwing them at the door, laughing lightly. “Hm?”   
  
    “I just can’t believe we’re finally doing this, bastard. I’ve waited forever.” He wrapped his arms around Gilbert’s shoulders, gazing at him fondly. “I’ve only ever had sex- never made love, so consider that an honour for you, mister.” Lovino tapped Gilbert’s nose lightly, smiling.   
  
      Blushing at how cute his little Italian was, Gilbert glanced away then back again. “Awesome, same here. Sex is great, you know, but with you, it’ll be amazing. I know it.” He began to kick off his pants, letting them fall to the floor after pushing them away and off the bed with his foot.    
  
    Lovino squirmed slightly, looking down at the bulge in Gilbert’s rubber ducky boxers. “Those underwear really are a turn-on, huh?” he asked sarcastically with a roll of his eyes, “Get those off, too- I don’t want to go soft, jerk.” He watched as Gilbert took those off as well, tossing them over his shoulder.   
  
     “That better?” he asked, sitting back slightly and letting Lovino take in the view.   
  
     To annoy him, Lovino looked away. “My God, you are so white, you’re  _ blinding _ me.” He looked back at his boyfriend with a playful grin. “Just kidding- you’re awesomely perfect.” He moved so he was kneeling in Gilbert’s lap between his legs. The Italian delicately took Gilbert’s dick in his hand and stroked it lightly, making the other moan. “Hm, you’re bigger than the pictures convinced me of,” he said lowly, almost in a growl.    
  
    Gilbert moaned again, bucking his hips slightly. “Yeah? That’s just because I’m awesome, babe.” He leaned forward to bite lightly at Lovino’s ear, humming softly.    
  
     Lovino gasped quietly, that being a sensitive spot for him. But not as sensitive as his curl. He began to take off his own underwear with one hand, the other still on his boyfriend’s thick cock. “Mmm, fucking bastard being so attractive and awesome...” he murmured to himself, now rid of all clothing.   
  
     The German gazed down at Lovino’s now bare erection. “Oh, baby, that’s...” He stopped to moan at the motions of the others hand. “That’s great.” Moving Lovino’s hand away from his penis, Gilbert pushed him back on the bed. “Fuck, Lovi. You’re so beautiful.” The albino got on his hands and knees, stooping down to kiss the top of Lovino’s cock. “And gay.” He took the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.   
  
     “Only for you, bitch.” Lovino bucked his hips upward, feeling himself become fully hard at Gilbert’s tongue. He moaned loudly, gripping the sheets between his fingers. “Damn good.” Moaning louder when Gilbert took more of him in his mouth, he arched his back. “F-Fuck.”   
  
    Gilbert was plenty pleased with his work, beginning to deepthroat his boyfriend. He practiced on bananas when he was bored, so this wasn’t a huge deal that had him gagging like a low-level slut, or anything. He hummed around the dick that was in his mouth, the vibrations making Lovino moan even louder. Eventually, Gilbert’s hand found its way up to pinch one of Lovino’s nipples, teasing with with his thumb and forefinger.    
  
    “H-hah, Gil, fuck, stop that- I’m going to cum.” His sentence broke a couple times so he could moan, still gripping the sheets beneath him.   
  
     Pulling off, Gilbert smirked. “And that’s just a preview of what’s to come, babe.” He sat back on his haunches as Lovino lay panting beneath him. “Alright, gimme a sec.” Gilbert reaches over to the nightstand beside his bed, grabbing the lube he’d gotten from out of the first drawer. He glanced down at Lovino. “You ready?”   
  
     “Fuck yeah, go for it.” Lovino gave him a slight nod with that.   
  
     Gilbert popped the cap off and squirted some onto his fingers. He set the little bottle down beside himself, then turning his attention back to Lovino. The guy stuck the two fingers up Lovino’s ass without much warning, earning a somewhat surprised gasp. He chuckled. “You like that, baby?” he asked, moving the fingers around. The last time Lovino had sex with a guy was a mystery to him, so preparation was more of a cautionary thing. He didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend, though he knew he’d be sore in the morning anyway.   
  
    Lovino nodded eagerly. “Mmm, yes, Gil. He moved his hips down against the fingers. “C’mon, I’ve been fisted before, don’t hold back.”    
  
    “As you wish.” He added another finger,  using his other hand to touch himself to the sight. He felt around until he got a loud gasp followed by an even louder moan. There, he’d found Lovino’s prostate. He continued to press against the sweet spot, other hand speeding up as he did so.   
  
     Lovino covered his eyes with the back of his arm, writhing and moaning lewdly. “Jesus Christ, Gilbert! Just like that. Fuck yes!”     
  
     Spurred on by the moans and words, Gilbert took his fingers out, already reaching for the box of condoms. Shit, he couldn’t wait.   
  
      Whining at the loss of Gilbert’s fingers in him, Lovino moved his arm so he could look at the albino. “Gil, fucking hurry up. I want your dick in me right now.” He was just like a spoiled little brat.   
  
     “I’m hurrying, I’m hurrying.” He fumbled to get the box open, also fumbling with the wrapper around the condom. Damn, when was the last time he was this nervous? Well, it was a good nervous, don’t get him wrong. He was just nervous to actually be doing the do with Lovino, his one and only love, if that wasn’t cliché. Finally, he managed to get a  condom on his erection. Before actually entering him, Gilbert placed a longing kiss to Lovino’s lips. “Ich Liebe dich.”   
  
    “Ti amo, Gilbert,” he replied, carefully draping his arms around the German’s shoulders again, “Now, hurry the fuck up and fuck me senseless.”   
  
     Gilbert smirked. “Anything for my awesome Lovino.” He pushed himself into the Italian, making said Italian wince slightly, but nod to signal to keep going. And kept going he did. He kept his thrusts small at first, gradually picking up the pace.   
  
    Lovino moaned from under him, gripping his shoulders and grounding his hips up against Gilbert’s girth. He let out a long string of needy curses, desperately craving more pleasure.   
  
     Gilbert did his best to keep up with the Italians wishes, even using the hand that wasn’t supporting his weight to pump Lovi’s length. “You’re so tight around me, baby,” he grunted huskily as he sped his thrusts up, “It feels so good.”   
  
    “Shit, yes, Gil. Fuck me harder,” he requested, his nails leaving long, red scratch marks down his lover’s back. God, why hadn’t they done this sooner?   
  
    Complying, Gilbert thrust in and out of him more forcefully, eventually landing a couple of direct thrusts to the smaller’s prostate. He groaned loudly at the pleasure and Lovino’s desperate moans. And before either of them knew it, Lovino was squirting his hot cum onto Gilbert’s abdomen and over his hand. The albino continued his thrusts, cumming a couple seconds after, lucky that Lovino hadn’t gotten too sensitive and lashed out at him. He pulled out, panting heavily. “Shieße...” he muttered, taking off the condom and tying it off. He discarded it in the trash can beside his bed.   
  
    The Italian pulled his lover down beside him, face flushed and still seeing stars. “Wow...” he breathed, glancing over at Gilbert, “That was way fucking better than I had hoped for.”   
  
    Nodding, Gilbert pulled Lovino into his arms and pulled the blanket up and over them, telling himself that they could clean up in the morning. “The fucking best for my boyfriend,” he replied, moving to kiss Lovino repeatedly, relishing in the afterglow.    
  
    Lovino kissed back, hands moving to rest on Gilbert’s shoulders. He smiled slightly. “I love you so fucking much,” he said between kisses.   
  
    “Same here, babe.” Gilbert broke the kiss in favour of laying back and closing his eyes. “Gute Nacht, hun.”   
  
    “Buonanotte.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and kudos. It really helps me out with my writing confidence. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
